Dimmie Demon Trouble
by Death-Wolf-101
Summary: When Akane the dimmie demon is angry at the shinobi world she's tranfroms the Akatsuki into animals. She will get revenge on the world if she isn't stopped soon. Disclaimer: I do not Naruto, just Akane.
1. Arrival

Hi, it's me and The Deidara Effect! And this is our first time working together

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"_Argh!_ I _hate_ humans! They corrupt the perfect world we worked so hard on to make them! Look at them, killing each other and every other living thing. They're parasites, I tell you!" cried a very angry Akane. She emphasized her words with gesticulation.

Akane's father rubbed his temples in annoyance. "Well, Akane, sweetie, maybe _you_ should take charge of this 'issue' and stop _complaining!"_ he responded in exasperation, not taking his eyes off of his newspaper, _The Daily Hell_.

A light bulb appeared over the evil genius Akane's head. _I'm going to exact my revenge on the shinobi world, one group of people at a time,_ she thought.

"Father, you are right!" she yelled enthusiastically while rubbing her hands together. "I'll take matters into my own hands and turn those vile, wretched humans into beasts! We'll see then if they can destroy the world _I_ helped make for them. They'll regret it, I'll tell you!" And with that, she bolted straight out of their realm.

"That's not … what I meant," her father sighed, turning the page.

Having arrived at her destination – the human realm – Akane surveyed her surroundings. _I think I look like a normal human. I mean, they're all ugly anyway,_ she mused. She was donning a plain white cloak, no hood, and simple sandals. She patted her bun, tied up with a black ribbon. By the strands of hair that fell in her face, her hair was a muddy brown. Her skin had a sun kissed tone, but to her disappointment her arms lacked hardened muscle. She could not tell what colour her eyes were but assumed they were some awesome colour.

She wandered aimlessly around for a little while, unsure of where to go. Finally spotting a trail, she ran over to it and, using the eenie-meenie-mainie-moe method, decided to follow it _east_. Ambling along the trail, whistling a cheery song while thinking wicked thoughts, Akane was the most suspicious person on that trail.

For hours she walked; the sky darkened as the sun began to set. For hours she saw no signs of human habitation. Impatience pushed to its limit, she threw her head back and screamed, "_Where the fuck are all you goddamn people?"_

No response other than some echoes and bird calls. But somewhere just a couple kilometres down the trail, an elderly woman, having heard Akane's scream, hurried in fright inside her little shack, threw curtains over the windows, and locked the door.

With a huff the frustrated Akane spun around on her heels and ran in the opposite direction. She was running so fast that, once she saw a figure, she could not stop in time to prevent a collision.

_Oof!_

Both of them fell to the ground.

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" Akane cursed, painfully getting up.

The person made no comment as he picked himself up and brushed the dirt off of him.

_Wait a minute! He's a human!_ Akane's inner voice cried.

"You're a human!" she voiced, a look of shock present on her face.

"No shit," the man grumbled. He had long blond hair; while one of his eyes was covered, the other was a bright blue. It was narrowed as he glared down at her. "What were _you_ doing anyway?"

On instinct Akane moved to punch him, but he caught her arm with surprising speed and ease. "Calm down and tell me what you meant by 'You're a human.'"

Akane noted his ensemble – a black cloak with red clouds and a high collar as well as a fisherman's hat with bells. _I knew humans had no fashion sense._

"I – I -" It was then that Akane realized with horror that she did not even think about what she would do or say when she encountered her first human. "I'm, uh, selling … stuff," she said lamely.

The man raised an eyebrow and roughly pushed her away. "I see nothing," he stated. "I also see no reason I shouldn't just blast you into pieces."

_Bring it on, bitch!_ Akane internally snarled. "It's, uh … I'm selling … Uh …" she struggled to think of a legitimate excuse. "I'm selling _myself!"_ She mentally slapped herself for that outburst. _What the fuck did you just say, you retard?_

He furrowed his brows. Perhaps she looked too ugly to be doing that? His hand found its way into one of his pockets. _Oh shit, is he actually going to –_

A lump of clay was pulled out and he casually began kneading it into something.

"Hey, what's that?" Akane demanded, slightly nervous.

The man smirked but said nothing. With one final push, he opened his hand to reveal a tiny little bird. "It's art, un," he stated with a hint of pride. He handed it to her. Suspicious, she snatched it from him to observe the details. "For you."

Akane bit her lower lip in confusion. Her thumb slowly moved as it prepared to squash it, but she resisted. Damn her destructive tendencies.

"Er, thanks – "

And with that he made a little hand sign reminiscent of the middle finger and exclaimed, "Katsu!"

And then it exploded.

The force of the blast knocked Akane to the side, making her crash painfully into a tree. "What … the Hell … was _that for?"_ she panted angrily once she regained her breath.

"For being such a – How the Hell did you survive that blast?" the man asked incredulously. "My art never fails!"

"I'm a … er … it's none of your concern!" she responded as she shakily stood up and brushed herself off.

The man _hmphed_. "I've to report back to Leader. I guess you're coming with me."

"I refuse to go anywhere with the likes of you, scum bag!" Akane growled. _This human will pay!_

The blond cocked an eyebrow and formed another clay bird. It burst into a giant bird, large enough for him to ride on; it stayed put on as he sauntered over to Akane. Once again, Akane made a move to hit him, but he easily dodged it. He grasped her arm and within a second had her pinned face down on the ground. His weight on her back suppressed her breathing.

"You're going with me, hm," he whispered into her ear. She shuddered.

"I will kill you," she said weakly. _Goddamn this guy's too strong._

The two remained in that position for several more minutes, Akane struggling to push him off her so she could breath. Finally, due to a lack of oxygen, Akane passed out.

The man smirked at his easy victory and threw her unconscious body unceremoniously into the mouth of his bird. He hopped on and directed it fly off towards the south.

Akane eventually regained her consciousness and found herself in a small, dimly lit room. She was on the floor. She painfully rose, her head light, and gazed around. Frustration and anger roared inside her and she resisted the temptation to explode into her true form.

The metal door in front of her swung open and a figure stepped inside.

Akane gasped. "_You!"_ she snarled.

Deidara rolled his eyes (or eye), roughly grasped her arm, and proceeded to drag her out of the room.

"Unhand me!" Akane hissed furiously. Never in her life had she been treated so badly – her father was, after all, the Wolf King.

By the time Deidara had got her to the meeting room he had to have her flung over his sholder. Well she wasn't to happy about him doing that because she was kicking and pounding on his back.

Deidara ignored her struggling as he slung her over his back like a sack of potatoes. He walked into the meeting room. Everyone was seated at their assigned seats with Leader at the head.

"Argh! _Let go!"_ Akane cried. She pounded his back.

"I brought her here like you said to, Leader, un," he stated, wincing as his back was assaulted. He immediately dropped Akane onto the floor and slipped into his seat, between Kisame and Hidan and across from Sasori.

Akane jumped to her feet and walked over to the opposite end of the table to face Leader, arms akimbo. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a wave of Leader's hand.

"What is your name?" he asked simply.

She quickly racked her brain for a fake name. "Kie," she said, trying to keep her cool. _What kind of hideous name _is_ that?_

"Then explain to me, Kie, why you survived one of Deidara's bombs and have red eyes. Furthermore, explain to me why I sense no _human_ chakra in you."

_Chakra? Oh shit!_ "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said.

Leader raised an orange eyebrow and glanced to his right. Konan, the blue-haired woman, gave him a curt nod.


	2. Deidara's a girl

_Konan told Akane to follow her. She led Akane into a small room. She performed a quick health evaluation on Akane, checking for any injuries and making sure she was not sick. When finished, the bluenette stood back and said, "We are finished here. You appear normal, but – " Her tone hardened. "I cannot figure out why your chakra has a bad vibe, even though it seems human enough."_

_They walked out of the base and into a clearing in the woods that were immediately outside the base. All of the other members stood, apparently having waited for them (Sasori wasn't happy about that)._

_Pein stepped forward, his Rinnegan eyes trained on Akane. "I am sure you would want a rematch with Deidara. If your strength impresses us – and that will not necessarily require defeating Deidara – then we probably will allow you to live. Of course, you would have to work for us."_

_Deidara was smirking. He stuck his tongue out at Akane, she stuck out hers, back. The others disappeared, presumably into the trees so they could watch the battle from a reasonably safe distance. "Bring it on, bitch, hm," he said._

_"Oh, are you going to get it!" Akane snarled, but that threat was not directed just to Deidara (it was mostly to Deidara, though)._

_Before Deidara could move, Akane quickly performed a strange hand seal. In a flash she was gone, a cloud of smoke sparkling with electricity in her place. Deidara, making use of his scope, zoomed into the smoke and saw an almost non-human form._

_Soon the smoke cleared enough to reveal a large, black (and red), wolf-like creature. It stood almost as tall as Deidara, on its hind legs. Bat like wings stretched out to its sides, keeping it afloat in the air. It chuffed in a way akin to a laugh._

_"I am, Akane - formally known as Kie to you- , princess of the demon wolves!" she roared. golden and black eyes flashed up to the stunned Akatsuki members. "I have been angered by your wretched ways, and now you all will feel my wrath!"_

_"You're going to kill us all?" Madara said acting as his well known childish double, Tobi in a panic (not really a panic if you know him)._

_The demon chuffed again and flew up to Tobi, looking at him directly in the eye (or eye hole, rather). Her lips were drawn into a feral grin, acidic saliva dribbling down onto the branches below and eating through them. "No," she growled. "But, you'll all wish you were dead."_

_She snapped her powerful jaws at Tobi, her feral maw just barely hitting his mask. There was a blinding blast of lightning, not from the sky, but from her body. Everyone took cover (for dear life as they knew it)._

_Seconds later, everyone looked back up only to find the demon gone. Tobi was on the ground, screaming. "DEIDARA SENPAAAIII!" Tobi was knelt beside a limp, yellow-furred canine, tongues lolling out the side of its mouth and paws . A fuzzy yellowish cream colored leg twitched._

_Kisame turned to his left to make sure Itachi was fine, when he saw that Itachi was alright he looked to his right to make sure of Sasori. But instead of a little red haired puppet beside him, there was a little red wolf._

_"Sa-Sasori?" He hesitantly asked, stuttering._

_The creature's ears swiveled in his direction, then his head followed. "What?" he said in the same monotonous voice._

_"Holy shit!" Hidan exclaimed. "They're fucking wolves!"_

_They all turned to the blonde wolf. He seemed to be screaming in pain._

_Then the wolf-like girl return and Pein could have sworn he saw smoke rise from the wolf, where she reappeared._

_"What have you done?" Pein asked angrily looking at Akane._

_"He's screaming in pain because he's turning female." Akane said simply._

_"WHAT?" Everyone said in unison._

_"I'll be back to monitor his- oops I mean her progress." With that she spared her wings and took off._

_"WAIT!" Tobi yelled running after her. "Turn Sanpai and Sasori-san back!" he said acting more childish than ever._

_"HA! You wish!" Akane said then took off again._

_(Akane POV)_

_I started looking from up high for a village._

_Suddenly a sharp pain spared through my left wing. I was going to have to land somewhere safe to examine it. I found a nice spot among the trees._

_I landed there within a minute and looked at my bloodyed wing._

_There was some sort of knife in my wing. I pulled it out and examined it._

_Another was coming at me so I jumped out of the way._

_"Heh, missed… who- or what is that?" Someone asked from the bosh. He stepped out, he was a blond boy with spiked hair. He was warring an orange jump soot and a black headband._

_(Back with the Akatsuki)_

_The Akatsuki were gathered around the yellow wolf that was or rather is Deidara (who was still screaming)._

_"I should run a few tests on him(her) to see what Kie-"_

_"Akane!"_

_"Right. Akane did to him." Konan stated._

_See nodded at Sasori. "And him too." _

_(With Akane)_

_Three more of four appeared from the bosh._

_There was an old dude with white hair, headband covering one eye. A guy that was pale, was wearing black, and had black hair. There was a girl with pink hair and had a red headband. And finally a male with brown hair, creepy eyes, and what looked like a face-box headband._

_"What do you want? I'm busy!" Akane snapped angrily. Once again her acidic saliva dripping down and hitting the floor of the forest._

_"Looks like we have a jinjoriki that has almost summated entirely to the demon inside her." Said the old guy._

_"I think your right, Kakashi." The one with creepy eyes edmited._

_"How dare you? Do you have no idea who you're talking to, scumbag? I am Akane Dime wolf, princess of all wolf demons! And I shall turn you all into beasts! HAHAHA!" Akane yelled angrily. "And I'll start with… you!" she said pointing to the blond boy._

_There was a blinding light that flashed from her body (again), when everything was clear Akane was standing over a miniature nine-tails._

_"Heh, now we know where Kiuubi went." She sweat-dropped._

_She picked up Naruto and started cuddling him. "Aw, you look so cute! I'll have to show you to father, I bet he remembers when Kiuubi was this small." She smiled._

_"What did you do to Naruto?" The pink haired girl yelled at Akane._

_"Well I turned you friend, Naruto, was it? Into a fox." She smiled. "you'll get yours soon enough. I've used up to much energy, so I'll return, but for now I'm going back to my realm." She said getting serious._

_Another strange hand sign and in a flash she was gone and so was Naruto._

_(Akane POV)_

_When we arrived back at my realm we landed in my room. I went straight to my father's thrown room._

_"Father I have not completed my quest, but have returned to restore my strength." I said._

_"Have you forgotten your destiny?" My father asked._

_"Shit! I forgot! My 16th birth day is in a week and I still don't have a mate!" I face-palmed._

_"What happened to your wing?"_

_"Well funny story. I was flying and a sharp pain spared through my wing so I had to land and five humans appeared. I think it was one of them, father." I said._

_"Go have one of the maids bandage it then report to the dojo I have a sunrise for you, and as for him-" he pointed to Naruto "- he can be a pet." Then he dismissed Naruto and I._

_We went to my room where a maid was waiting._


	3. Mating Game

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I had a little problem uploading this chapter. Anywho you may have heard that The Deidara Effect quit this site, so I now have MangekyoMarie as a co-writer.

Hidan: No one fucking cares, bitch!

Me: *shadow cuvers eyes* Hidan?

Hidan: What bitch?

Me: YOU BETTER BE A FAST RUNNER, OR KAKUZU WILL HAVE MORE TO SOW ON THIS TIME!

Akane: And there goes her extrealy short temper.

Deidara: Someone go get Kakuzu, it won't take long before she gets hold of Hidan, yeah.

Pein: I guess I'll do the disclamer... Neather MangekyoMarie-sama nor Death Wolf-sama own The show Naruto, or any akatsuki member. If they did, we wouldn't have died in the show.

Me: *yells from the other room* THANK YOU LEADER-SAMA! HIDAN YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!

Hidan: HELP! THIS BITCH IS CRAZY!

Me: SIT STILL SO I CAN MAKE A CLEAN CUT!

Tobi: Tobi will go get Kakuzu-san.

Zetsu: I guess I'll try to go and pry Death Wolf-sama off Hidan.

Deidara: Please enjoy the story while we go get Death Wolf-sama and Hidan, un.

* * *

><p>Akane's POV<p>

After I had my wound washed and rapped up by the maidservant, I reported to the training grounds. Naruto following me, keenly from behind. He had been quiet, very much unlike him.

As we walked, I noticed that males were lined up from the hall to the training grounds. When Naruto and I got there, my dad was sitting in a chair, by another, that one being empty  
>though. So I automatically assumed it was a seat for moi.<p>

" I knew you'd forget to chose a mate," said my father. "so I rounded up the finest single wolf-demon males I could find. We have used this tactic for generations. It's call the 'Mating Game'. They—" he pointed to the door where the first male was  
>waiting. "—Will tell you valid information about themselves and when the last male has gone they will all lineup and you will chose the one you see most fit."<p>

I gave a curt nod. If my mother went through this… I would too.

~15 hours later~

I scanned all the men standing before me. Contemplating, making my chose when I— pointed to the one known as Shinju. Shinju stepped forward and pointed too himself in confusion. I nodded with a small smile on my face.

Shinju was a fairly tall man; he had short red hair on top of his head, his eyes where yellow and black. Big surprise. And his fur was a reddish-tan colour. I know from looking at him he was a red wolf demon. Can you guess why? He was about 1650 years old. I myself was 1599. I'd be turning 16 or 1600 next week.

Shinju came closer, and knelt down before me, placing his fist over his heart. As tradition goes on, I grabbed his left arm with my right hand and rubbed my nose with his. This… signifying our engagement.

I noticed Naruto turned his little fox-face away and my father dismissed all the other males. I should feel guilty, but I really don't to tell you the truth. I'm such a heartbreaker that some of them were even cryin' cause I didn't pick the,

I led Shinju through the halls to my— our room, I mean. Naruto was struggling to keep pace with us. Safe to say he wasn't used to walking on all fours yet.

"Shinju, I'm on a mission to turn the shinobi world into the domain of the beasts. This 'thing' is a good way to find a partner in crime and a mate." We then both took a seat on my bed. "I'm asking you to come back to the shinobi world with me to finish the job…"

"I'm with ya!" he said "after all… we are bound together now."

"Are you sure? It's a big job…" I asked "and I mean it when I say that. Only three out of thousands are changed… two Akatsuki members and Naruto, here… the nine-tail Jinchuriki."

"So that's where Kyuubi went," he said.

"That's what I said!"

We went through the portal I reopened, once we where in the shinobi world we took on disguises. I was in the form I had been in before.

As for Shinju— he was wearing the same cloak, his hair a light brown and skin, a pale white. I looked over his strong, hardened muscles before my eyes met his… his eyes a dead gray. So this was my mate… hmph, no complaints.

* * *

><p>Pein: Wow, Death suits her perfictly.<p>

Deidara: Yeah, no kidding, hm.

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy, tobi is a good boy. *chants rocing back and forth*

Konan: Poor tobi, having to work with Death Wolf-sama must be scary for him.

Kisame: SOMEONE GO GET ER A FORCHEN COOCKIE! WE CAN'T HOLD HER BACK MUCH LONGER!

Pein: What did you get as a forchen?

Me: "Avoid holding on to ideas just because you are used to them."

Deidara: I don't think thats going to happen...

Me: It won't Deidei.

Pein: R&R


	4. THE LEADER IS A RABBIT?

Hiz ya peoplez! Sorry the chap is short.

Hidan: Jashindanmit Wolie-chan, STOP SAYING SORRY! NO ONE CARES!

Me: Hidan is mean! *Runs away crying*

Akane: Start running Jashinest, you're next.

Hidan: HELP ME JASHIN-SAMA! *runs*

* * *

><p>Akane POV<p>

I took Shinju to the spot I left the Akatsuki. Startled, baffled, disturbed, and frightened. They where still there. A look of fear spared across each members face as the saw me return. This time with someone new.

I pointed to Pein. "Today I return to finish the job I started." I made the same hand signs at a rapid pace. A flash of light and Pein along with Konan where gone. In their places there were an orange and purple-blue… rabbit.

In seconds I was on the ground laughing my ass off. I'm so evil. I looked to Shinju and he had a slightly amused excretion.

"What?" Pein asked from his spot on the floor.

I handed him a mirror.

"!" was his reaction; making me laugh even harder, this time Shinju joined me.

Deidara was still unconscious and it looked like his transformation was almost complete. I walked over to him. The red wolf – Sasori – moved in front of her.

"Oh, don't think I won't change you into something more – shall I say… embarrassing? If you get in my way." I spat.

A cloud of black smoke rose from my left. "Heh, his name is becoming more and more fitting don't you think, Shinju-kun?" I cooed.

"It all depends of what their names are… Succumbs."

"One since when do you call me that, and two. Their names are, Itachi and Kisame." I stated.

"You're right, Itachi's name is becoming more fitting." He stifled a laugh.

* * *

><p>Pein: Please R&amp;R... AKANE! STOP RIPPING HIDAN APART!<p>

Akane: What ever, fuzzy bunny.


End file.
